


It's Not Goodbye

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SSB IS 20 YEARS OLD BOYS, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Mario has to go. But he isn't gonna let that hurt what he loves most.





	It's Not Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that this sucks. i had to get it in on time for the anniversary!

The air was cold in the January weather. There was still snow on the ground. Everything was quiet and isolated. Mario wanted to stay. But he had to go.

The "Super Smash Bros Mansion" had just opened. And all of Nintendo's best heroes were invited there. But at one cost. They had to live there. This was because they were part of a permanent residence in a new series. Bigger than any other franchise. A mega-crossover fighting game where the best heroes go head-to-head. It sounded lovely on paper. But Mario then realized.

He had to leave behind his family. His friends. His precious Geno.

Mario's heart ached at the thought of leaving Geno behind. Geno was his whole universe. And having to leave his lover was painful. But he had to. He couldn't object going. After all, he was Nintendo's most iconic character.

"Mario." Geno stood behind his lover. His voice was shaking.

"Geno?" Mario turned to see Geno. He noticed immediately what was wrong. Geno had tears streaming down his wooden face.

"I'm going to miss you." Geno looked down. "I love you to bits."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Mario walked up to give Geno a hug. "And you know what? I won't be gone forever."

"Really?" Geno's eyes lit up.

"Yup! Maybe we can send letters while I'm gone." Mario kissed Geno's cheek.

Geno took a deep breath. "That sounds amazing!"

"I know. I love you too much to leave you." Mario embraced Geno. The two stood there hugging for what felt forever.

Once Mario's bus arrived. He was met at the mansion with many of Nintendo's classics. Some he knew, some he didn't. Over the years, those friends grew. And new ones came. And life became better. With every day, came a letter. Mario would write about his day. And send it to Geno. Then, Geno would reply a few days later. Even with the distance, the couple kept contact. And on every holiday, Mario came to visit Geno every holiday with open arms. And head back to the mansion a day later. This cycle went on for years. And it doesn't seem to change.

Mario made sure to stay with Geno no matter what.

And who knows? Maybe Geno will join Mario too.

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Masahiro Sakurai for making my life so much better with this franchise. This series really got me into writing fanfiction. Not to mention it helped me so much over the years. Weather it be a new fandom to join or a way to kill time. If it weren't for Smash. I wouldn't be here now. Writing fanfiction for you guys. So I decided to show my gratitude by writing a small drabble.
> 
> I can't believe Super Smash Bros is 20 years old.


End file.
